MudBlood
by Torchwood-Babe
Summary: Madii Longgrass is Muggleborn.So why has she been placed in Slytherin? How will the slytherins take having a muggleborn in their house? Is there any hope of her having friends at hogwarts? I've not read the books for a long time so somethings might be off
1. Mudblood

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic so please be nice. This is set in Harry's first year.**

Madii Longgrass kissed goodbye to both her parents, then ran to the train and jumped on. She waved to her parents until the train turned the corner and they were gone.

Madii grabbed her trunk and made her way to a compartment, her trunk was to heavy to drag to far, so she decided to enter.

The compartment was empty apart from another girl. "Hey" Madii said cheerfully. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"What's your blood status?" She snapped as she stared at her, when she say Madii's blank look she asked. "Your parents are muggles aren't they?"

"Ye-yes" Madii said her voice now worried, why should it matter if her parents were muggles?

"Then yes I do mind, get out you filthy mud blood!"

Madii quickly shut the compartment door and went to another compartment. This one was empty, she spent the rest of the journey to Hogwarts worrying about what was going to happen at school.

When the train stopped at Hogsmead Station she was still worrying. She followed Hagrid with the other first years. Got in a boat with a girl called lavender Brown.

They stood in front of the sorting hat. Suddenly her name was called and she walked forward feeling everyone's eye on her. She sat down, just pleased that so far she hadn't tripped.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat shouted. Instead of the usual cheers from the slytherin table there was only silence. Then whispers started breaking out as she got up and walked slowly towards the slytherin table.

The feast did not go well for Madii, everyone was horrid to her. Food was spilt on her, she was called names, her hair and clothes were pulled and she was just made to feel worthless.

That night as she lay in bed she cried, why had she been placed in slytherin? Why couldn't she have been in Hufflepuff?


	2. Lioness

**I'm sorry that is chapter took so long but it has been very difficult to write, but I will try harder for the next chapters. I was only going to do one more chapter after this but I felt it would probably need two. Please review it would be great to find out what you think of Madii. I've tried to make sure she isn't annoying because a lot of OC's that I've tried to read are.**

Everyday was the same and yet worse then the one before. I was finding it more and more difficult to make friends because _they_ were always there.

I truly hated it. Today was no different.

Pansy and her little gang of bitches were following me, stopping me from talking to anyone, calling me names and tripping me up.

For the 5th time today I feel to the ground as Pansy stuck her leg out, I let out a yell of pain. Everyone ignored me, that is everyone but Pansy little gang.

They all danced and chanting "Mudblood" in a circle around where I lay. I stumbled to my feet, tears in my eyes, broke through the circle and ran to the nearest girls toilets.

I went into the first free cubical and locked the door, as soon as I'd done that I slid to the floor and began to sob. I didn't care who heard. Not anymore.

Pansy sat down in her last lesson of the day, charms, all day that Mudblood Madii had not shown up to any of the lessons since she had run off to the toilets.

It was a shame really, it would have been fun teasing her for crying. She'd never done that before. Oh well she'd just have to wait until later.

The charms lesson was boring and Pansy spent the lesson thinking up ways of making Madii's life a misery for as long as she was in Hogwarts. She was on her 45th way when the bell rang and it was time for dinner.

Pansy put her bag back in her dormitory, she noticed Madii's stuff wasn't back yet, then went up for dinner.

Madii wasn't in the great hall either, which was very strange, she never missed a meal, even when she didn't eat much she still turned up.

After Pansy had finished eating she went on a hunt to see if she could locate Madii.

She hadn't put her stuff back which meant she hadn't been into the slytherin common room, she wasn't in any of the usual places she went to try and get away from them.

Pansy was getting more and more frustrated, where could that girl be?

Pansy suddenly had an idea, what if she hadn't moved from the girls toilet she had run to at break when they had last been teasing her.

Pansy made her way to the toilets as fast as possible, she was a mission she was now desperate to find Madii. Pansy hated being beaten by anything (even being unable to find someone like now) and so now she'd search all week if she had to, but she would find her.

She walked boldly in through the door of the girls toilets and instantly she could hear loud sobs coming from one of the cubicles. Bingo!

The toilets were empty apart from them, every cubical was empty, it was hardly surprising mind, no body really wanted to go to the toilet when some one was sobbing in the one next to you.

Pansy walked over to the sinks and decided to wait for Madii, not that she really wanted to see her, it was just another thing she could do to the Mudblood.

While she waited she began to wonder, like she had so many times, why Madii had been placed in Slytherin? Never had a mudblood been placed in slytherin before, at least she didn't think so. It was something she could possibly look into, that was if she was really really bored.

Madii was starving, she'd been in the toilets crying all day and so she hadn't eaten since breakfast, she was fend up of sitting on the lid of the toilet and sobbing, she was fend up of looking at the walls and door of her cubical, she was fend up of crying and most of all she was fend up of being slytherin!

She hated feeling sorry for herself, hated being bullied by Pansy and her girlfriends.

Madii would have to pull herself together, she hadn't sent a letter home to her parents yet and she knew they were getting worried about her. She'd have used the time she was in the toilets if she hadn't kept getting tear drops on the parchment.

Madii took a deep breath and pulled back the bolt on the toilet door and pulled it towards she, then stepped out.

Pansy was just checking herself in the long mirror at the other end of the room to the door and Madii's cubical, when she heard the door open and Madii slowly step out.

Madii didn't seem to have noticed Pansy yet, and of that Pansy was glad as her breath hitched as she watched.

Madii looked stunning as she stood there tear tracks still on her face, they were dry but still visible. How could she never have looked at Madii properly?

All the thoughts of being horrid to her and making her life a misery went completely out of her head, instead the only thing she wanted to do was love and protect the smaller girl that stood in front of her.

It was at that moment that Madii noticed her, her face suddenly changed from that of a sad, scared child to an angry Slyhterin ready to hex, curse, punch, push, slap and kick her way out of the room and away from Pansy.

"Didn't you think you'd done enough for today? Thought come and laugh at me because I was crying? How long have you been standing there? And where are the other bitches you call friends?" By the end of the speech Madii was screaming at her.

Pansy winced at the end of every question. Had she really been that horrid to poor Madii, but she knew she had been and for that she was extremely sorry. She didn't know what a bitch was but she could tell it was an nasty insult but she could bring herself to care. She was also taken aback by Madii's reaction to her. Why had she never acted that way before, like a slytherin out to get what she wanted by force, because everything else had failed.

Madii had the beauty of a Lioness who had been pushed to far. It was a beauty that Pansy not only admired but also be one of the things Madii would fight for, one of the things the Lioness wanted, her Lioness.

For she wouldn't stop until it was so! Madii would belong to her, that she was sure of. She just had to find a way to make it happen.

"Well?" Madii asked she seemed to have calmed down a bit, or at least enough to keep from screaming at her again.

"I'm sorry" Pansy said quietly.

"What?" Madii asked. Pansy knew Madii had heard her, she'd been loud enough.

"I send I was sorry." Pansy said again Madii had no idea how much it hurt her pride to say those words once let alone twice.

Madii's wore an expression of shock, which quickly changed to one of suspicion.

"Is this some kind of joke? A new kind of trick? Are _they _outside the door laughing right now? Is this just a new way to humiliate and hurt me?" Madii was yelling now and there were fresh tears in her eyes.

She could only guess that _they _were her friends, but again she didn't care. All Pansy wanted to do was enfold the girl before her into her arms and kiss the tears away. She wanted her to know she was truly sorry and that she would protect her from now on.

Pansy took a step towards Madii but Madii backed away then turned and ran from the room.

Leaving Pansy standing there feeling awful and promising herself that no matter what happened she would find away to bring the Lioness back out of Madii and to make her hers.

With that promise made she left the room and walked off to the slytherin common room to start thinking of ways to win Madii over and tomorrow she'd look up whether there had ever been a mudblood in slytherin before.

She mentally scolded herself she should call her muggleborn now.

With that in mind she entered the Slytherin common room, hoping slightly that this would be where Madii was.


	3. Reason

**Again I'm sorry about the delay.**

Pansy flopped herself down, in a very undignified way, in one of the common room chairs by the fire. She was exhausted, who knew searching in the library could be so tiring?

It had been a week since she'd seen Madii leave that toilet cubical and she'd been searching for the reason why Madii could have been placed in Slytherin ever since.

So far she hadn't found anything like this happening before, there was no mention of there ever being a muggleborn in Slytherin before.

Pansy was determined to find the answer, but if she continued to find nothing then more drastic measures would have to be used. She'd have to ask that Mudblood Granger for help.

Pansy shivered at the thought. It was only her pride that had stopped her from asking her so far. Madii was the only one Pansy thought of as muggleborn all the others were mudbloods. She wasn't about to change her behaviour towards mudbloods it would go aginst everything her parents had brought her up to believe.

Madii entered the common room and finish some of her homework when she realised that Pansy was sitting there. Pansy was someone she wanted to avoid, since that day in the girls bathroom she had been confused. Pansy hadn't been mean to her once, and she had even got her gang of bitches to stop bullying Madii.

As soon as she saw Pansy Madii decided to do her homework in the girls dorm and hope none of the bitches were there. She almost ran to then room, drawing her curtains as she lay on the bed and started work on her potions which she had neglected to do and since she only had until after lunch the next day to complete it she figured she sound start.

She was about half way through and completely stuck on what to write next when she heard a voice next to her. "Then you add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron" Madii looked up shapely. There stood Pansy, Madii hadn't even heard her enter let alone walk up to the bed and pull back the curtains a bit.

Madii opened her mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. "The next step you need to write for the cure for boils is add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron." Pansy said patently. Madii looked back down at what she had been writing.

"How do I know your telling the truth? And not just trying to make me get it wrong." Madii asked, it was the only thing she could think of as a reason for Pansy helping her.

"Look Madii, I'm sorry for what me and the other girls did. I really am and well I really like you and so I was hoping you could forgive me and we could start again. Please?"

Madii just stared at Pansy for a moment or two, not completely sure how to react, surely Pansy was just playing another trick, but Madii wished she wasn't. She wish Pansy could be being serious and that they could be friends.

"I…I don't erm what?" She asked having no idea what to say or how to respond.

Pansy leaned in and moved a strand of hair out of Madii's face "I said I really like you." Then she leant in a gave Madii a soft kiss on the lips. Madii gasped, Pansy just kissed her. Madii was frozen in shock for a second and then came to her senses and pushed Pansy away.

"This is just another trick! You and those bitches you call friends have planned this haven't you, your going to make me look like a lesbian and then bully me about that as well as my blood!" Madii was almost screaming.

Pansy took a step back in surprise. "No I promise I wouldn't do that I swear, I just well-hang on are you a lesbian?" When she thought back to what Madii had just said it was possible that Madii had almost told her that she was, but then Pansy might have read more into it than there was. She did after all want Madii.

Madii almost chocked. "You don't honestly think I'd tell you that do you? Now leave me alone! And don't come anywhere near me!"

Pansy nodded and walked towards the door, as she reached it she turned round to look Madii in the eye and said "I'll make it up to you, I'll prove to you I'm sorry. I swear!" Then she turned back round and left.

Leaving Madii with some questions to ask herself. She looked down at the parchment her homework was on, not really seeing it she was so confused.

**I was planning on have 4 chapters to this story, but I think I'm going to make it 5 because this just feels like a good place to leave it. I'm sorry it's not as long as I wanted it to be but then I wanted to have Pansy prove herself in this chapter as well but I think it would be better if I did that next chapter instead. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I will try harder. I hope you like this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm not sure how I'm going to get Pansy to prove herself but if you have any ideas please let me know.**


End file.
